An automotive vehicle may include sensor arrays and cameras mounted to the vehicle to detect objects in the area around the vehicle for various safety systems for the vehicle and the driver.
The detection of Primary Circuit Loss (PCL) is a required function in a Anti-lock Brake System (ABS) and an Electronic Stability Control (ESC) System. Currently the detection algorithm has strict conditions in PCL recognition in order to prevent false detection of PCL. If PCL is detected, the analog control mode for inlet valves in a hydraulic unit of the brake system will be disabled. As a result, the brake pump will run with much faster speed, which will generate louder noise. Additionally, the pressure model for pressure control of the brake system will be switched to a fallback mode during that stop cycle. However, in spite of the strict conditions for detecting PCL testing data shows that false detection of PCL can still occur in extreme maneuvers.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.